fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween
Halloween is a holiday in all of the gamerias. * Papa's Cheeseria 2, (Amanda, Rank 11) * Papa's Squeezeria, (Jerome, Rank 51) * Papa's Cookieria, (Sam, Rank 44) * Papa's Theateria, (Aliah, Rank 36) * Papa's Cakeria, (Aliah, Rank 11) * Papa's Popsicleria, (Aliah, Rank 31) * Papa's Sandwicheria, (?, Rank 61) * Papa's Magicalria, (Aliah, Rank 61) * Papa's Roasteria, (Aliah, Rank 11) * Papa's Brownie Mia!, (Aliah, Rank 31) * Papa's Cakeria HD, (Aliah, Rank 46) * Papa's Ice Creameria, (?, Rank 51) * Papa's Waffle Mia!, (Purp, Rank 11) * Papa's Donuteria 2, (Aliah, Rank 36) * Papa's Parkeria, (Dakota, Rank 46) * Papa's Fry Mia!, (Tim, Rank 11) * Papa's Sushiria Remastered (Fang, Rank 36) Customers who favored Halloween * Aliah (Magicalria, Hamburgeria) * Chris (Magicalria) * Danny (Magicalria) * Ida (Magicalria) * Jerome (Magicalria) * Lynn (Magicalria) * Papa Lucci (Magicalria) * Laundry Machine (Waffle Mia!) * Irona Pol (Waffle Mia!) * Joshua (Waffle Mia!) * Laura (Waffle Mia!) * Lila (Waffle Mia!) * Hop (Waffle Mia!) * Purp (Waffle Mia!) * Quicksilver (Waffle Mia!) * Deply (Hamburgeria) * Ryo (Hamburgeria) * Mosia Pol (Hamburgeria) * Cecille (Hamburgeria) * Jacob (Hamburgeria) * Shinichi (Hamburgeria) * Kent (Hamburgeria) * Elliot * Dakota (Parkeria) * Leonard (Fry Mia!) * Tim (Fry Mia!) * Jack (Fry Mia!) * Paul M. (Fry Mia!) * Adam (Fry Mia!) * Mark (Fry Mia!) Costumed Customers During this holiday, customers dressed up for Halloween: *Barber Q. (BBQ Sauce) *Ace (Cookie Doughman) *Muddle (Jocker) *Nidwell (Powseeker) *Ann (Cop) *Matty (Pizza Moster) *Purp (Pumpkin) *Ruby (Diamond/Gem) *Poppy (Princess) *Antonia (Teacher/Princess) *Issac (Prince) *JK (Gondolier) *Ginger (Superhero) *Kevin (Cat) *Rita (Marinara Sauce) *John (Radley Madish) *Ravioli (Cowgirl) *Saje (Willow) *Ranje (Vampire) *Hank (Party Sub) *Squirt (Cake) *Jaily (Blue Barry) *Deeplum (Something Purple) *Ginna (Cherry) *Kitty (Kitten) *Hans Corkhole (Cop) *Dakota (Bat) Toppings for this holiday Papa's Parkeria * Papa Manor (Rank 46 with Dakota) * Candy Corn (Rank 47-Exclusively for Ranks 47-48) * Witch's Brew (Rank 47-Exclusively for Ranks 47-48) * Black Mist (Rank 49-Exclusively for Ranks 49-50) * Smoked Oysters (Rank 49-Exclusively for Ranks 49-50) Papa's Falafelia * Roasted Onion Pita (Unlocked on Rank 56) * Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Rank 58) * Roast Ghost (Unlocked on Rank 59) * Cauldron Powder (Unlocked on Rank 60) Papa's Boutiqueria * Flame Tank (Unlocked at Rank 31) * Flame T-Shirt (Unlocked at Rank 31) * Halloween Shirt (Unlocked at Rank 32) * Witch's Potion Tank (Unlocked at Rank 33) * Skeleton Sweatshirt (Unlocked at Rank 34) * Captain Cori's Helmet (Unlocked at Rank 35) * Knight Helmet (Unlocked at Rank 35) Papa's Cheeseria 2 * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Amanda) * Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * Monster Munster (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Whitney) * Jackmomole (Unlocked on the day after reaching Rank 12) Papa's Cakeria * Shadowberry Cake Batter (Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 11) * Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 11) * Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on the second day of Halloween) * Black Frosting (Unlocked with Mackenzie at Rank 12) * Candy Corn (Unlocked on the fourth day of Halloween) * Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked with Sam at Rank 13) Papa's Roasteria * Cauldron Powder (Unlocked with Aliah at Rank 11) * Wild Boar (Unlocked on 2nd Day of Rank 11) * Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Jerome at Rank 12) * Witch's Brew (Unlocked with Quicksilver at Rank 13) Papa's Fry Mia! * ------------------ (Unlocked with Tim at Rank 11) * ------------------ (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) * ------------------ (Unlocked with Jack at Rank 12) * ................... (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Category:Holidays Category:Halloween Category:October Holidays Category:Papa's Cheeseria 2 Category:Papa's Squeezeria Category:Papa's Cookieria Category:Papa's Theateria Category:Papa's Cakeria Category:Papa's Popsicleria Category:Papa's Sandwicheria Category:Papa's Magicalria Category:Papa's Roasteria Category:Papa's Brownie Mia! Category:Papa's Cakeria HD Category:Papa's Ice Creameria Category:Papa's Waffle Mia! Category:Papa's Donuteria 2 Category:Papa's Parkeria